


It's a Trap

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, friends - Freeform, wizards interacting with the muggle world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: It's rather amazing just what kind of scrapes Tonks can get in due to her klutzy nature.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks & Charlie Weasley
Series: Day by Day [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	It's a Trap

**Author's Note:**

> My scarf’s stuck in the door of my apartment building and I can’t reach the keypad to unlock the door to the lobby, can you help me out, neighbor-I’ve-never-spoken-to-before?

This was incredibly embarrassing, so horrifically embarrassing and there was nothing Tonks could do to free herself from the current situation. If she had just a little more give in her scarf than she might be able to reach the lock and free herself but she was totally trapped. 

“Come on,” Tonks groaned tugging at the scarf gingerly, it was a Christmas gift and she didn’t wish to tear it, “let me go!”

She also had to wonder whose bright idea was it to put the keypad so very far out of reach from where she was stuck. Then again, how many people were able to get themselves into such a mess in the first place? Clearly not enough for this to be accounted for…

Tonks gave her scarf one more half hearted tug and frowned, she was trapped. That was that. 

She heard a creaking sound overhead and just barely managed to finagle her self to tha she could look up, “Oi!” Tonks cried out, “you, yeah you!”

She made eye contact with the man about her age who had opened the door and was looking out his opened window.

“Please don’t ignore me!” Tonks huffed tugging at her scarf, “my scarf,” she gestured to the black and gold garment wrapped around her neck, “it’s stuck in the door of the building, and I can’t reach the keypad-thingy to unlock the door to the lobby, can you help me out, neighbor-I’ve-never-spoken-to-before?”

Tonks looked up at the ginger haired young man hopefully, but then he stuck his head back inside and closed the window.

Tonks groaned, what on earth was she to do now? There was honestly know way that she’d be able to get out of this mess all on her own. No way. So she was incredibly surprised when the tightness on her scarf loosened and she was able to step away.

Tonks slowly turned around to thank whoever had freed her, “Charlie Weasley?”

“One and the same,” He flashed her a grin, “I would ask how you managed to get yourself tangled up like this, but I really know better than to do that.”

Tonks huffed, “Well I suppose thanks for saving me,” she straightened out the collar on her jacket. 

“I can hardly believe it, one of the aurors most promising recruits gets taken out by a simple muggle door lock,” Charlie smirked. 

“Alright laugh it up,” Tonks folded her arms across her chest.

“Surely your dad taught you about such things?” Charlie continued, “and he’s quite a bit better at it than my father, or you could have easily freed yourself with a little… Magic.” he lowered his voice. 

Tonks continued in the same low tone as Charlie, “Seeing as you seem to be living here as well, you should know that this place is filled with muggles… Seeing as I’m one of the ministry's most promising young aurors it certainly wouldn’t do for me to be seen.”

“You left your wand up in your flat didn’t you?” Charlie asked.

Tonks pressed her lips into a thin line, “I did.”

“Thought as much,” Charlie smirked and held the door open, “guess I’ll stick around and make sure you get out okay.”

“I think I can manage it myself thanks,” Tonks replied before dashing up to her flat.


End file.
